Redfield
Douglas 'Redfield', also known as Mr. Red, is the main antagonist of ''It Lives In The Woods''. His first official appearance is in Chapter 7. Appearance Redfield is an evil, monstrous, demonic being, taking on a black ethereal form, his left hand has long claw-like fingers. When in a neutral state, his eyes glow white but turn an azure blue when he seems to be "happy" or "surprised" and turn a blazing fiery orange when he is "angry". It is unknown if this is his true form or not. Normally, he has a humanoid shape make of black smoke or shadow. But when he is angry, he has shadows acting as hair and has a skeletal face with flames billowing out of his eyes and mouth. It was mentioned that he was human once, but it is unknown what he looked like when he was. Personality Despite being a powerful entity, Redfield is unable to leave the ruins of the building in daylight, although he is able communicate with those who have encountered him. Such is the case with Your Character and your friends even when out in the woods. Having been alone for long periods of time has made him lonely and desperate for other people to communicate with, so when you and your friends communicated with him, he became attached to them, becoming defensive when you threatened to stop visiting him. He is very protective of people he considers to be his friends, as shown when he presumably murdered Cody to stop him from bullying you. In fact, he thinks he is doing your character and your friends favors through the incidents he has caused in Westchester, which he calls "gifts". As stated by Your Character, he often went a little too far and played too rough with the protagonist when they were children, which is what led to Jane's death. He was bound by Cora Pritchard and others to the house in the woods until Your Character and Jane released him when you were children. In Chapter 3, however, Dan states "You shouldn't have come. Now he can leave" but it may have been the fault of Dan Pierce because he went into the woods first. History It is implied that he may have the ability to control supernatural creatures. Although not shown, dialogue implies that he is a ruthless demon who has been haunting Westchester since at least 1871 (Diamond Option). He is seemingly granting Your Character and their friends special abilities and good fortune for a currently unknown reason. It is known Redfield was once investigated by a college professor named Goddard E. Filleus, who wrote letters about his findings, even going as far as joining a cult devoted to Redfield. It was later revealed that Redfield himself was Goddard Filleus, and he was apparently in a relationship, or at least friendship, with a woman named Elizabeth B. According to the Lore Documents, he may have been responsible for the massacre of a group of cultists in the 1970s. According to Cora Pritchard, he was part of a group that was meant to keep the dark energy of Westchester bound to the forest in exchange for powers. However, the young man got greedy and attempted to give himself more powers. This led to him being bound with the dark energy, leading to the birth of Redfield. At the end of Chapter 11, he was believed to be permanently banished back to the ruins in the forest. After Chapter 12, he escapes the binding spell, severely wounds Cora, and begins to wreak havoc on the homecoming dance. It is revealed in Chapter 14 that his spirit is gone ten years ago after Jane's death, replaced by Jane's spirit after the incident. Powers Redfield is a very powerful entity with many supernatural powers and abilities. * Chlorokinesis: Redfield can manipulate vines and roots, essentially using them as tentacles. * Power Granting: Redfield can bestow supernatural abilities upon those he chooses. He was able to grant telekinetic abilities, good fortune, and protection. * Mind Control: It is implied that Redfield can manipulate minds due to Britney's sudden change in behavior towards Lily and her stating and showing signs of fighting back headaches. * Aerokinesis: Redfield can create and manipulate powerful winds. He can make winds powerful enough to knock a person off their feet and forcibly drag them across the ground. *'Illusions:' Redfield can create illusions and make others see things that aren't there. He cast an illusion on your character when you were trapped in a locker to see Jane being consumed by a dark force within the ruins in the forest. * Possession: Redfield can forcibly take control of another's body. He has so far taken control of Dan, Ava, a large bear, and possible a rattlesnake. *'Necromancy:' Redfield can reanimate corpses to act as his puppets. This may be related to his chlorokinesis, he must infest a corpse with vines to reanimate it. *'Proxies:' Redfield can create animal-like creatures that act as his servants, these creatures often act together, like a pack, they are not mindless creatures and they do possess some kind of intelligence (they use tactics when chasing the main group, and one individual worked to retrieve a phone from inside a handbag, though it is unknown whether their minds are their own or Redfield's. Redfield is also shown to be able to control his comatose victims. His controlled victims have discolored skin, several black veins on their face, and fiery eyes similar to Redfield when he is angry. *'Zookinesis:' Redfield has mystical control over ordinary wildlife and nature. *'Immortality:' According to documents, Redfield may be well over 100 years old or older. This can be explained by the fact that he is a supernatural incorporeal entity thus he do not age and is immune to natural causes. *'Telekinesis:' Redfield is implied to be possessing telekinetic abilities, as he was able to bestow this power upon Ava. He was able to hold down you and your friends and prevent them from moving during a game of 'Are You Scared?'. *'Superhuman Strength:' While taking over Dan, he was able to perform a great level of physical strength that beyond normal humans. *'Non-Corporeal Form:' Redfield seems not to have a physical form and is a ghost like being, presumably granting the ability to move through solid matter like walls and doors. While not apparently having a physical form he was able to grab your character in chapter 8. *'Power Negation:' Redfield is able to negate the powers he has given to others. *'Weather Manipulation:' Redfield seems to be able to control the weather in the forest where he dwells. *'Elemental Touch:' When he grabbed you he had a simultaneous freezing and burning grip. *'Technokinesis:' Redfield was somehow able to restore the recording of Stacey that had been deleted and have it sent to dozens of electronic devices and PA speakers. It is possible he was the reason for your character's phone to continuously die despite being recently charged. *'Materialization:' Redfield was able to materialize the amphetamines that Lucas had disposed of and made more seemingly from nothing at all. Weaknesses Redfield has shown certain weaknesses. *'Cats:' Cats are believed to be guardians against evil and are able to sense supernatural entities. He is not able to be near them without them knowing and they will react violently to his presence. *'Ultraviolet light:' Similiar to vampires, he is harmed by Ultraviolet rays as he retreated back into his house when he was hit by a sunbeam. *'Limited Range:' Redfield may be limited to the forest as he seemingly had to use Dan as a vessel to communicate with your group. *'Exorcism:' Because Redfield forcibly takes control of people sometimes to act as his physical body, it is highly likely that he could be exorcised from a person by force with an exorcism ritual. *'Dogs:' Dogs can sense supernatural entities and will react violently to his presence. Redfield appears to be afraid of Hilda, as he seemed surprised or scared when Hilda barked and growled at him. *'Spells:' A specific spell can permanently banish him to the ruins in the woods. Attacked Victims *Dan Pierce (kidnapped, possessed) *Jocelyn Wu (whacked in the face by a locker, attacked by crows along with Cody, nearly choked to death using Ava as a vessel, attacked by vine and moss creatures) *Ben (attacked by a bear; possessed) *Mr. Cooper (bitten by a rattlesnake; possessed) *Britney (attacked by a vine creature) *Your Character (attacked by Redfield personally) *Everyone at Westchester High (attacked by tarantulas) *Tom (bitten by a tarantula; possessed) *Andy Kang (attacked by a vine creature, kidnapped) *Connor Green (attacked by a moss creature) Confirmed or Implied Deceased Victims *Jane (neck broken) *Cody (impaled on a tree branch outside your character's house) *Cora Pritchard (bled to death from fingers) *Noah Marshall (determinant; voluntary takes Jane's place) *Your Character (determinant; voluntary takes Jane's place) Possible Deceased Victims *Andy Kang (Killed by spiders; Determinant) *Lily Ortiz (Pecked by birds; Determinant) *Dan Pierce (Suffocated; Determinant) *Stacy Green (Neck snapped; Determinant) *Lucas Thomas (Heart crushed; Determinant) *Ava Cunningham (Body crushed; Determinant) Confirmed People to take on Mr. Red Title *Jane *Your Character (determinant) *Noah Marshall (determinant) Other Looks MrRed.png|Neutral Mr._Red_blue_eyes.jpg|Happy Mr_red_angry.png|Angry Redfield scratched out..png|Redfield 2.0 Jane (spirit).png|Jane as Mr. Red Ilitw MC as the new Mr. Red.png| Your Character as Mr. Red Noah as the new Mr. Red.png|Noah as the new Mr. Red Goddard E. Filleus' Letters Goddard E. Filleus Letter 1.jpg|Letter #1 Goddard E Filleus Letter 2.jpg|Letter #2 Goddard E.Filleus Letter 3.jpg|Letter #3 GoddardE. Filleus Letter 4.jpg|Letter #4 Goddard E. Filleus Letter 5.jpg|Letter #5 Trivia *A telltale sign of his presence is flickering lights. *When Redfield is trapped within the ruins, an invisible field surrounds the ruins, shown when Jane and Your Character as young children threw stones which stopped moving and instantly lost momentum when in close proximity. If the field is disrupted by someone, such as the case of Your Character who described it as a 'tingly feeling', it is destroyed and Redfield is no longer trapped. *"Goddard E. Filleus", the name of the document writer, is an anagram for "Douglas Redfield". This contributes to the fact that Mr. Red was once human. Chapter 12 confirms this link. *Redfield can be considered as an “anti-villain” - that is an unconventional villain with heroic goals, personality traits, and/ or virtues. Most of his actions shown so far are motivated by good intentions. *Several fans believe that the spell will not permanently imprison him and that he may eventually escape and seek his revenge, which came true in Chapter 12. *While writing under the pen name Goddard E. Filieus, Redfield writes to a woman named Elizabeth, who was possibly at one point in time his lover or close friend before he had absorbed the Power. *He shares several similarities with the main antagonist of "It", Pennywise the Clown. Some examples include his immortality, having a catchphrase, and his main targets being a group of teenagers who are seemingly the only ones who know of his existence. *Douglas's 5th letter is stained in what appears to be blood. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:'It Lives' Characters Category:Big Bads Category:Psychopaths Category:Male